Haunting Ground
by x-Cassidy.Joelle-x
Summary: This story is based on the popular game, 'Haunting Ground.' It is not written by me, but my best friend who has a new account. It is really good so far in my opinion. Let's see what you think :D


**Chapter 1**

…_Where am I…?_

Fiona opened her eyes slowly, and rubbed the back of her neck. Every muscle in her body ached and she felt so…squished. She couldn't remember anything from the night before…but she definitely knew that the hard stone floor wasn't her bed. She sat up and examined her state of being. She was wrapped in nothing but a white bed sheet and cramped in a tiny…no, it can't be…a tiny cage! Fiona tightened the sheet around her and grasped the cold, metal bars. "H-help!" only a tiny shriek came from her throat.

_Don't panic…don't panic… _Fiona quickly grabbed the lock from the outside of the cage and grabbed a hairpin left in her greasy blonde hair, which was tied in a pony tail. Her mother taught her this trick…but where was her mother? Fiona clutched the lock firmly in her hand and stuck the hairpin into the tiny hole. Biting her bottom lip, she began moving it around and around until she heard the reassuring _click_ that meant it was unlocked. _This must be some dirty trick, _Fiona thought but then soon realized that her family would never lock her away in a place like this, and would never undress her! No eighteen year old girl belonged in a place like that. She crawled out of the cage and looked around the room. The walls were all stained with mold and crust and the windows were all coated with cobwebs.

"Oh my God!" Fiona cried out and raised her hand to her mouth. A wooden table sat in front of her, caked with a red substance that resembled something much too close to blood. Then suddenly, Fiona heard a low growl come from under the blood-coated table.

A white German Sheppard shot out from under it and knocked Fiona to the floor. Fiona shut her eyes, waiting for the harsh teeth of the dog to enter her body…but nothing came. The dog ran up the steps behind her and left her in the cold cellar, alone once again. Fiona's heart still pounded in her chest but she quickly calmed herself. "This has to be a dream…no, a nightmare!"

Yet, when she pinched herself she did not wake up. So, she knew something was terribly wrong. Fiona opened her hand and revealed a collar showing the name, "Hewie." Maybe in all the excitement she didn't realize she grabbed the dog's collar…or perhaps it just fell off.

Realizing that there was only one thing she could do, she went up the stairs the German Sheppard had gone up.

Fiona shivered in her "dress" she had fastened the cloth into. It wasn't much, but it was all she had. She was sure she has clothes on the day before…but everything was too fuzzy and it pained her to remember any further.

There was only one choice she had, and that was to go further. There was a staircase right by her (a fairly long staircase) and it seemed to lead to inside the building. The building seemed more like a castle actually…she definitely needed to get out of the cold and her feet were aching quite badly as she was bare footed. So Fiona began to make her journey upwards, hoping that she could find an answer to what was going on.

At the top of the stairs, there was a single door. So, Fiona entered it. Inside Fiona was astounded to see how comforting it was. There was a fire place blazing and it filled the room with heat. There was a big comfy bed and a dark wooden dresser next to it. Fiona let out a sigh of relief. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad. If she could just find someone to help her…

"Miss?"

A voice came from behind her. A slow female voice, that almost sounded mechanical. Fiona spun around.

"Yes?"

"Your clothes miss…" The woman was very beautiful but there was something strange about her. Something hidden…

"What is your name?" Fiona asked while taking a look at the clothes she was provided. They were very unique. Big brown boots, a skirt, and a white top. They almost looked like something from the medieval times.

"My name is Daniela. The master wants to see you." Daniela replied in the same slow, monotone.

"Who is the, um, master of the house?" Fiona sat down on the soft bed and ran her hands over the covers. They were silk.

"He wants to see you," Daniela repeated.

Fiona turned to the door on the other side of the room.

"So I just go through that door? I'm not sure how to get around this place. Frankly, I don't even know why I'm here."

Daniela didn't answer, so Fiona spun around. Daniela was gone.

"Great…" Fiona picked up the shirt she was given. She dropped the sheet that covered her and put on the new outfit. It fit really well, but was a bit snug in the chest area.

Before leaving the cozy room, Fiona decided to give it a brief once over. She noticed a picture hanging above the fireplace. A sinister looking man stared back at her, a grim line set on his face. The picture sent shivers up her spine. Perhaps that was the master of the house?

Fiona spun around and headed back to the door. She placed a sweaty hand on the cold knob and turned.

**Chapter 2**

_"How are you doing sweetie?" Fiona's mother patted her cheek and kissed her forehead then spun around in her seat to face the on-going traffic._

_"I can't wait to see it mama. The opera!" A young Fiona cried out and laughed as she threw her arms into the air._

_Mrs. Belli smiled at her husband and held is hand. He winked at her and a smile spread across his lips. Everything was wonderful. As it would always be…_

Fiona headed down the long staircase set in front of her and it led her into a sort of outdoor hallway. On her right side there were pillars and after that was a long fall...

Fiona walked down the hallway warily, staying as far away from the edge as possible. The hallway before her stretched out far and wide, a dark forbidding corridor that was not the least bit familiar. Fiona swallowed a lump in her throat and continued down the hall.

Dizziness began to overcome her and she stumbled, grasping a pillar to keep herself from tumbling down into an inevitable death. Her hand touched something warm and sticky and she gasped, pulling away from the pillar and to the other side of the hall. She examined her hand to see dark…blood covering her hand. With a shriek Fiona wiped her hand furiously onto the wall, removing the last bit of redness. She looked back at the pillar she had touched to see blood splattered over every inch of it. Fiona couldn't help but feel a bit woozy. She was never stable around blood or things that scared her. She was considered the "weak" one when it came to something like that. Fiona crossed her arms over her stomach and put her head down as she walked quickly down the hall.

She reached the end of the hall and stopped abruptly in her tracks. Someone was in the corridor ahead of her, just around the corner. Someone or _something_ was—no—laughing? Fiona caught its shadow and nearly cried out loud. Whatever it was was _huge. _

Fiona let out a high pitch wail as something whizzed past her head. She fell backwards and landed hard on her butt. She searched the floor for what had nearly hit her and saw a small female doll laying on the marble floor. _A doll? _She wondered. _Why on earth was that thing playing with a—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as that _thing _walked out of the shadows and toward its doll. It looked like an even uglier version of the hunchback of Notre dome. It picked up the doll and giggled softly. Fiona slowly moved backward, dragging her butt on the floor.

The monster grunted and twisted its neck savagely to stare at Fiona. A high pitch giggle came from deep in its throat and it threw its doll across the room. To Fiona's horror it dove after her and started crawling towards her on its knees. It had a disgusting look on its face—perverted—even. Fiona had her knees up and her skirt pushed up past her thighs. Luckily Daniela had supplied her with underwear but Fiona wasn't about to take any chances. She screamed and got up, trying to back away from the horrible sight in front of her. The monster giggled even louder and staggered after her. Fiona's eyes grew wide and she knew she only had one choice. _Run._

Fiona took off down the hall, stumbling along the way and keeping a safe distance from the edge. The monster's footsteps echoed behind her and she pushed herself to run faster. Tears streamed from her eyes and she bounded up the stairs.

"H-Help!" Fiona cried breathlessly. It was too much effort to scream. When she reached the top of the stairs she yanked the door to her room open and slammed it behind her.

"I have to hide," she whispered hoarsely, trying to stop herself from crying... Without thinking twice she dove under her bed and held her breath, tears soaking her cheeks.

_This can't be happening…This can't be happening…this can't be—_

The bedroom door opened.

It's quite peculiar how the human body reacts to fear. How all the muscles lock up and you're frozen into place, not knowing what to do or what would happen. Horrible, really. Fiona began to notice this first hand. Her muscles locked up and she began to shake. Her breathing became short gasps of near hyperventilation. What _was _that thing?

The monster let out a loud, frustrated cry. It then muttered something, which was inaudible. Then it left out the door that Fiona used to first enter the building.

Still shaking, Fiona slipped out from under the bed. _This is just like a horror story. What is going on?_

Fiona wrapped her arms around herself and cautiously walked back into the hallway. There had to be someone sane that she could talk to, right?

Fiona walked to the very end of the hall, passing the doll the creature had been playing with. Curious, Fiona picked it up. It was a beautiful doll. It was made of cloth and was wearing a blue silk dress and bonnet. Someone must have given that _thing_ this doll. But who? Daniela? For some reason Fiona doubted that.

Further down the hall there was a door with a crate sitting in front of it. Why would there be a crate? Perhaps that was some sort of warning _not _to continue through it. There was another door, a little further down. Maybe someone would be in it. Maybe someone who knew what was going on…

Inside, there was no one. The only thing of interest was an old typewriter that seemed to make pass cards. What on earth for? Everything was covered in cobwebs. Not spider-webs, cobwebs. _Everything _seemed abandoned._ Where is everybody? This is bloody ridiculous, _Fiona thought miserably.

Back in the hall, Fiona noticed that there was no other way to go but through the door the crate was in front of. _Also, if that…thing…should come back, I'd have no where else to go, _Fiona noticed.

Grunting, Fiona managed to move the crate. The door knob seemed more polished then any other door. Could that mean that people actually be on the other side?

Fiona peered inside the room. No one was inside. With a tired sigh, Fiona stepped in and closed the door behind her. The room had a bit of a musty smell to it and had a small cabinet with some books, but that wasn't what got Fiona's attention. There was a large standing in front of the door across the room. In the statue's chest there was a slot to insert something. _What the hell…?_

A piece of parchment sat on the cabinet near the statue. On it there were five words.

**_Meth; the statue shall move_**

Meth; the statue shall move? Meth? Fiona looked at the slot in the statue's chest and remembered the typewriter in the other room. Putting two and two together, Fiona sighed angrily and tucked the slip of paper into her palm. She obviously needed to make a pass card with the word Meth on it.

_This is ridiculous! I just want to go home, _Fiona thought gloomily. She hurried to the room with the typewriter and filled out the pass card. _There. This better work._

With the pass card in one hand, she hurried to the room with the statue. A loud giggle stopped her in her tracks. _Oh God. No. _

Fiona threw herself into the room and ran over to the statue.

"Here, eat it!" she shoved the pass card into its chest. Nothing happen. "No!"

Suddenly the statue began to shake violently. Fiona stepped back, bracing herself. Within seconds, the statue crumbled into a million tiny little pieces, revealing a door. Fiona's eyes widened. What just happened?

"Fiona! Fiona!" A cry came from the hallway behind her. That thing was still after her and for some reason it now knew her name!

"Ah!" Fiona cried out, a shiver crawling up her spine. Quickly she opened the door the statue had been in front of and stepped outside.

Fiona stepped out into some sort of courtyard. Looking up, she noticed how cloudy the sky was. An unsettling thought crossed over her. Was she even in the same country?

Nervous about the horrid creature that seemed to be following her, she ran over to a door near a closed gate. She heard music from inside. Someone was in there!

(more will be comming later, just tell me what you think. Oh, and by the way, this story is not written by me, but by my best friend. Her account is new so she had to use mine to submit her story. Tell her what you think of it!)


End file.
